


The Big Day

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/You
Kudos: 10





	The Big Day

“Everything will be fine! It’s going to be great! I promise, Y/N!” Alex said with excitement.

The huge knot in the pit of your stomach begged to differ. You felt like throwing up. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this nervous. The sway of the train didn’t help much in the way of nausea. What if you messed things up? What if they don’t like you? What would happen if they didn’t approve? You groaned as you lie your head on Alex’s chest.

“This is a good thing, my love.” He smiled as he kissed your forehead.

You had another thirty minutes before your train stop. You closed your eyes and listened to the sound of Alex’s heart beating. You concentrated on the swaying of the train, imagining it to be like a giant hammock on a cool summer night. This helped a little with the nausea but not much. Slowly, the rhythmic beating of Alex’s heart drowns out every other sound. You had forgotten you were nervous. You forgot everything for a while. You heard a low rumble that vibrated against your ear.

“Babe? Wake up. We are here.” Alex slightly smiled as you peered up at him.

“Oh god!” You felt like you were going to throw up. “What if…”

“Stop that. It will be fine. Just remember some of the topics I suggested and you will be in!” He smiled then kissed the tip of your nose. “Now, let’s get out of here. I see the car over there.” He took your hand in his and lead you from the train.

You could feel your heart in your throat. All you could do was look down at your shoes. Why did I wear these stupid, ugly shoes?! What was I thinking? And this dress! I--

Alex stopped in front of the car. You slowly look upwards and see them. You had seen pictures of them from his phone and the very few pictures he has from when he was a child. They looked exactly like you would imagine. Both had big smiles on their faces. Today is the day you are meeting Alex’s parents for the first time.

“Mom, Dad, this is Y/N.” Alex smiled. He squeezed your hand and pulled you a little closer to his side. He then introduced you to his parents.

“H-hello, Mr. and Mrs. Andersen.” You shyly smile.

“Welcome!” His dad cheered. He gave you the biggest bear hug you had ever had.

“Hello.” His mom said with a nod.

“What are you going to make for dinner, mom?” Alex grinned big as he patted his stomach.

“I’m not making you anything!” She smirked. Alex opened both of the passenger side doors for his mom and you.

“Mor!” Alex pouted.

You had to admit, it was funny seeing the child side of Alex peeking out a little. He noticed the slight smirk on your face and winked at you.

On the ride to his parents’ house, they asked you all sorts of questions about yourself. You felt as if you were calming down. Things seemed a bit more relaxed. Alex put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. He peppered small kisses on your cheek. You quietly giggle as his stubbly chin tickled your cheek.

“You need to shave.” You whispered. You rubbed his chin between your thumb and index finger. “It’s all scratchy!”

“It’s your fault I didn’t. I mean was getting there when someone inter-” You put your finger against his lips knowing the next words out of his mouth would be about me giving him a blow job while he was getting ready. “Right.” Alex winked.

“What? What happened?” His mom asked.

Alex’s eyes got big and he was biting his bottom lip. Your face was as red as a beet and you were sure you were heating the car because of how embarrassed you were.

“Uh, well,” Alex said, trying to think of something that wouldn’t be so embarrassing for you. “Y/N had, uhm, well, she had this thing, you know? And uh, well…” He stammered.

“My necklace got caught in my hair.” You added. Alex looked to you and mouthed, ‘Thank you!’ “I had to have him help me. And it was really tangled in there. He ended up breaking it and tried to fix it before we left. That’s why he didn’t get to shave. That’s okay though, I like the stubble.” You smiled and ran a hand down his cheek.

His mom suspiciously looked back at the two of you with squinty eyes. Great. Now I’ve messed up. You sheepishly smile at her.

“Hey! Y/N! What is your favorite type of music?” His dad asked and flipped on the radio.

“Classic rock!” You said with excitement. His dad hit search on the radio and soon found the classic rock station. Crazy Train from Ozzy Osbourne blared over the speakers. You squealed, “I love this song!”

“Me too!” His dad chimed in. His mom smiled at her husband the same way you smiled when Alex did something funny and didn’t want him to know you found it funny.

By this time, Alex and his dad were singing at full volume. Alex was even playing the air guitar. You shook your head and rolled your eyes while trying not to smile at the cuteness overload. His dad turned into a subdivision. A few more turns into the neighborhood and you were good and lost but you were finally at his parents’ house. Alex got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side. He opened his mom’s door first, helping her out of the car. You started to open your door but Alex pushed it shut with his foot while giving you the look to stay. He walked his mom partially to the door, then came back for you. His dad had been grabbing some things from the trunk to take in.

“Is everything alright, Alex?” You heard his dad’s voice muffle through the glass windows.

“Yeah!” He nodded. “I just came back for Y/N.”

“Oh! I thought she went in with you! Good thing I didn’t lock the car.” He looked in at you and smiled. “I’ll see you inside!”

“Ja, ja, ja.” Alex said. He pulled open your door. “Scoot over.” You made room for him to sit with you. “You know min mor is going to be protective of me. If you feel like things are starting to go sideways I want you to do something.” He said. He proceeded to give you some things you could do for her that might help out. You nodded. “Now, come here.” He smiled while licking his lips. “I don’t know when I will get to do this again.” His lips gently touched yours, light as a feather. You close your lips around his bottom lip, slightly sucking it into your mouth. Alex deepened his kiss, his arms wrap around you tightly. His tongue lapped at your plump lips, begging for entry. You licked your tongue out to meet his. He slowly ran his hand up the back of your head to cup it. Your hair tangled between his fingers. You placed your hand on his upper thigh. The warmth radiated from his rock hard cock.

“Mmm…” You moaned and pulled back a bit. “What’s this?” You smirked.

“Something that shouldn’t have happened!” He grinned sheepishly. “I just needed to taste you.”

“Do they know I am older?” You asked and hung your head.

“I did tell them you are older but they don’t know by how much.” He looked deeply into your eyes. “Please don’t worry about that. It will be fine. Now let’s go in before I get called for.”

“Wait,” You smirked. “I just need to do this.” You slid your hand under the band of his shorts and grasped his cock. He emitted a loud sigh with a quick shutter at the touch of your nimble fingers. “I am going to want this the entire time I am here. Just remember that when I am sleeping in the bedroom down the hall from you.” You smirked as you stroked his cock a few times. “Now let’s go.”

“Yeah, ja, gimme a second.” Alex took in a few deep breaths to calm his excitement. “I’m not going to enjoy not being able to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“Same.” You frowned a bit.

“ALEX!” His mom called from the front door.

“Shit! Let’s go.” Alex grinned and pulled you from the car.

Once in the house, his mom showed you around. She took you to his room where nothing had really changed. He still had posters of cars, musicians, and half-naked women hanging on the walls. You chuckled softly. “He hasn’t changed this at all?” You asked.

“Not really. Alex moves things around but mostly leaves it like this.” She smiled.

“It’s cute.” You smiled back.

“This is where you will be sleeping.” She opened the dark wooden door. Inside was a beautifully decorated bedroom with lots of blue undertones.

“Thank you.” You said softly and placed your bag down on the bed. “This is lovely.”

His mom smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Now, let’s go have some conversation, shall we?”

“S-sure.” You stammered as your stomach knotted up. You followed her down the stairs and into the living room where Alex and his dad were watching a football match.

His mom sighed. His dad glanced from her to the television to Alex then the television again. Alex shrugged his shoulders and his dad turned off the match.

“So, where did you say you were from, Y/N?” His dad asked.

“America. I live in the state of Indiana.” You explained. His dad asked a few more questions about what it was like living in America and what the area you lived in was like. You remembered you had a few pictures of your house and the big open fields you had near your house.

“That looks like a very nice place to live.” He handed your phone back to you with a smile.

You looked at Alex. The way he was looking at you made you melt into a puddle. He took your hand in his and brought it up to kiss your hand. You both smile at each other.

“So, Alex says you are older? How old are you?” His mom asked flatly.

He squeezed your hand slightly, letting you know he was there for you. You confessed how old you were. His mom’s eyes darted from you to Alex to her husband and back to you.

“What?” She asked in confusion. She looked at Alex again.

“Is there a problem with that mor? Alex asked. “Far?”

You glanced over to his dad. He was shaking his head no. “It doesn’t matter as long as you are happy, Alex.” He said. Alex huffed with a small smile.

“Excuse me.” His mom said and went into the kitchen.

Alex and his dad sighed. “I’ll go talk to her.” His dad said.

“No, I think it should be me.” Alex frowned a little. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He leaned in, pecking your lips with a small kiss, and went into the kitchen with his mom.

There was a long silence.

“He’s her baby. It’s going to take a bit for her to get used to him with someone. You seem to make him happy, which makes me happy.” He winked with a smile. His dad seemed to put your mind at ease a little. He flipped the television back on. “FOR HELVEDE!” He cried in frustration. The match had just ended.

“Don’t mess with a man and his football.” You grinned.

“You know it!” He cheered. “I’ll catch the highlights later.”

Alex emerged from the kitchen with his mom in tow. He sat next to you and she sat in the chair across from you.

“Alex has explained his feelings for you. I really don’t approve of your age, but if he loves you then I can’t stop him.” She said with pursed lips.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” You choked out. You were trying so hard not to cry. All you wanted to do was make Alex happy and you hoped his parents would like you. “Where is your bathroom? I have forgotten.”

Alex pointed to the hallway behind him. “The last door on the right.” He searched your face. He knew you were hurt.

You scurried off to the bathroom. Your breath quickened as you tried to keep the tears from falling. You sat on the edge of the bathtub, wiping your eyes dry with a tissue. When you thought you had yourself under control, you washed your face off with some cool water and flushed the toilet. You heard the chatter going on in the room down the hall. You paused to listen to the light-hearted banter between the three. On your way back to the living room you thought of something Alex said. Confidently you walked into the living room and sat down next to Alex.

“Hey, do you want a drink, Y/N?” He asked.

“Sure. Water, please?” You said with a smile.

“Absolutely!” Alex grinned as he went into the kitchen.

“Mrs. Andersen, if I may. I would like to offer to cook dinner for you or maybe pay for the groceries you might need to make a meal for us or maybe take you both to dinner with us?” You softly smiled.

Alex emerged from the kitchen with a beer in one hand and a water bottle in the other. He had a huge grin on his face and gave you the thumbs up. His mom pondered her options.

“I think I would like to cook, but if you are wanting to purchase the ingredients I need to make it, I will accept that offer.” She smiled warmly.

“Can I also help you cook? If not, can I at least watch? I would really love to learn some authentic Danish dishes. I’d like to be able to cook some for Alex someday.” You asked.

His mom mulled the question around in her mind for a bit. “I think you can watch me. Maybe I will need help cutting up things.” Again she smiled warmly. “Let me get a list together of things that I will need and we can go to the store.”

“No, mor. You get the list ready and we will go get them. You sit here and relax for a little bit. I want to show her a bit of the city I was raised in.” He smiled.

“All right.” She said and went into the kitchen with a pen and paper.

“See! I told you! She’s going to love you, Y/N!” Alex winked.

“I hope so.” You said, biting your bottom lip.

Alex’s mom came from the kitchen and handed you the list. “I’ll leave it up to you two to figure out what you want for dessert.” She smiled. “Now shoo!”

Alex wrapped his arms around your waist. You laid your head back against his shoulder as he walks you out the door. You giggled uncontrollably as he play bites down on your neck a few times.

“You did good.” He said, taking your hand as you walk to the market down the street from his house. “I told you that would work. I think she is going to take you up on buying dinner tomorrow as well. So make sure you ask.” He chuckled.

“Okay, I will.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. You stood on the corner just holding each other, enjoying the feeling of contentment along with the cool spring breeze.

“We better get along. I’m kinda starving so we need to hurry.” He grinned. You shook your head with a huff of a giggle.

Once at the market, you hurried through the aisles, placing the items in the basket. Alex giggled and picked up a cucumber. You bit your lip to keep from laughing as he placed it between his legs and started to dance to the slow music over the intercom. You felt your cheeks heat up. Alex grinned widened as he stroked the cucumber and walked towards you.

“Alex!” You whispered as an elderly lady walked by.

“Don’t you think I’m sexy and you want my body? Come on girl and let me know.” He sang. You burst into laughter. “Okay, okay. Let’s get this shit and get out of here.” He said and headed for the checkout. With groceries in hand, you walked back to his parent’s house.

“Mor! Vi har maden!” Alex called out as I opened the front door. You followed him into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter.

“Tak, Alex. Og tak, Y/N. I appreciate it.” She warmly smiled at you. “Now, you offered to help so I will leave you to chop up the vegetables while I prepare everything else.”

“No problem.” You said as you picked up a knife. But first, you took the vegetable to the sink to wash off any excess dirt or other gross things.

Alex’s mom gradually started asking questions about yourself and opened up more to you.

“I apologize for my behavior. Alex is my baby. I just want the best for him.” She frowned a little.

“So do I.” You smiled. You had gotten to the last vegetable, the cucumber. You tried to contain your giggles but you couldn’t help but grin like a crazy person. “Do you want this peeled or just cut?” You asked with a small giggle.

His mom gave you a strange look but said, “Just cut it up. That will do.”

“All right.” You sliced the long, thick cucumber into thin slices. “Okay, all done!”

“Great! Now go have a seat. I’ll finish the rest. Thank you for everything, Y/N.” She said as she slid the cut vegetables into the pot of boiling soup.

You walked into the living room to find Alex watching you walk towards him. His smile was bright and his tongue played with the corner of his mouth.

“Where is your dad?” You asked.

“I think he went to do something in the garage.” He shrugged. “So come sit with me. I need some loving.” He pouted.

“Aww, my poor baby.” You sat next to him on the couch. He laid his head on your shoulder and you placed your head on his.

“This isn’t good enough,” Alex whined. He sat against the arm of the chair and pulled you into his chest. His semi-hard cock poked into your lower back. His muscular arms wrapped around you. You lay your head against his shoulder and sigh. His warm breath brushed against your neck. “You have definitely impressed my dad and I think my mom has come around.”

“She apologized to me.” You said.

“She did?” Alex happily grinned. You nodded your head. “Good.”

You quietly sat with Alex watching television. He moved your head to his other shoulder and sank his chin into your shoulder. He inhaled softly.

“Cherry? You know I can’t resist that perfume.” He whispered as his lips brushed against your neck. “You know what that does to me.” He nipped your jawline a few times.

“Mhm.” You moaned. Alex peppered soft kisses that tickled against your skin. The hairs all over your body stood at attention.

“I fucking want you.” He whispered against your neck. “I’ve been hard all fucking day. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Mmm,” You softly growled. “I want you too. But we can’t.”

“Bullshit! I have a plan for tonight.” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh really?” He had piqued your interest.

“Yes. You will find out what it is later tonight.” He said and began kissing up and down your neck again.

“Dinner is on!” His mom called out as she walked out of the kitchen. She saw the way Alex was holding you and smiled. “Come on you two. Break it up.” She chuckled a little.

“Mor!” Alex whined. “I don’t wanna!”

“Yes! Now get over here and eat.” She said sternly.

You grinned at him as he crawled from behind you with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“Alex, I forgot the _Rugbrød_ on the oven. Can you get it for me?” She asked politely.

“Sure.” He went to the kitchen. You heard the refrigerator door open. A few bottles clanked together as he walked back. He placed the bread in the middle of the table. “Water for you, babe. Beer for me.” He handed his dad a beer and his mom a can of soda.

“Tak.” His mom and dad said in unison.

“Thanks, Alex.” You said.

After dinner, the entire family gathered outside to watch the sunset. You smiled as you watched his parents laugh and hold each other. It didn’t go as bad as you thought it would, you thought. Not bad at all. As the sun went down, you couldn’t help but smile knowing you have been accepted by your person’s parents.


End file.
